1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connectable with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional power connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of power contacts received in the insulating housing. With the development of the industry, large current is more desired to be used in the electrical devices, which in turn, the design issue of how to dissipate such a large amount of heat needs to confront. In the meanwhile, changing of the power contact of the connector is also another design issue needed to be cared.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved structure to settle above-described design issues is desired.